Red petals fall from thorns
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: A new student joins the Night Class. Her Dormitory seems quite uneasy around this person. Why does Yuuki see a different side of Kaname-sempai when she's around? Zero doesn't look hostile as usual. Should she be jealous of this new student? YCxKKxOCxZK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Matsuri Hino. Only three OC belong to me.

* * *

As a vampire-ling, she knew. She knew there's something special about her. Especially those looks in other people's eyes that makes her feel uncomfortable. Her parents notices this, and hid her from the world before anyone could recognize her heritage. She does not mind, in fact, she's happy. She could spend time with her parents when they are ready for her ball of energy.

The only other vampire family she loves is the Kuran family. Her father is a very close friend of the mother. Haruka and her dad are just as close. If they didn't come from different clan, they would have been brothers. Her mom and Aunty Juuri are friends as well. In fact, she's the one who brought her parents together. They have a wonderful son named Kaname. He's kind and gentle and very accepting what her parents consider as her "secret". Along the way, a crush was formed despite their ranking in vampire society. It grew into a friendship devotion than intended but nonetheless delighted from his decision. Soon after, he has a baby sister. She welcomes her whole-heartedly and plays with her when her brother isn't around. The two of them are like peas in a pod as they realize both of them are alike. From there, a sisterly bond formed.

-+-+-+-

There's one time which she won't forget. Little Yuuki was six years old while she, herself, was almost eight. Her father dropped off her mother at Kuran's residence, leaving her and her father home. Multiple blood scents hit their nose as their eyes glowed bright hue of red. She found Uncle Haruka, Aunty Juuri, and... the last one she doesn't want to think about as she buries her face into her father's chest.

* * *

It took everything in his willpower not to go on a rampage to kill whoever harmed his beloved wife. Little sniffling snapped him back into reality as he realizes his and Hiromi's prized jewel is all that's left of her existence. He vowed, silently to himself, he would protect his little girl's happiness. "Sssh." He rubs her back soothingly. Her eyes returned back to their normal, leafy green eyes. "I'll be right back. Go to sleep." His daughter nods tiredly in exhaustion.

The soon-to-be widower locks the door behind himself. He sniffs cautiously, searching for a survivor or the one who spilled blood. The first one he came across was human child. At first, he brushed it off but he noticed resemblance to Juuri. "Yuuki." He whispers softly. Whoever attacked his friends, they wanted something. And he has a hunch it had to do with the small brunette. Now that the Kuran siblings are orphans, their home isn't safe anymore. He knew Kaname could handle himself, though, Yuuki is defenseless against smallest things. He has very limited options even with her vampire blood dormant, it would attract unwanted attention such as Level E vampires as though she's still pureblood. With that in mind, he doesn't want to destroy the two little girls' relationship. "Sorry little one, you can't live with us." He whispers to the unconscious girl as he dressed her into winter clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to Matsuri Hino. Only three OC belong to me.

* * *

**_He knew Kaname could handle himself, though, Yuuki is defenseless against smallest things. He has very limited options even with her vampire blood dormant, it would attract unwanted attention such as Level E vampires as though she's still pureblood. With that in mind, he doesn't want to destroy the two little girls' relationship. "Sorry little one, you can't live with us." He whispers to the unconscious girl as he dressed her into winter clothes._**

Months later

"Touma-sama, this is for you." The messenger presents the letter to the recipient. "Thank you." He said politely as he takes it. The messenger bowed then left. He reads it then smiles softly. "What? What is it daddy?" His eight-year-old girl tugs on his sleeve and he pulls her onto his lap. "It says here Yuuki is safe and Kaname says happy birthday." His birthday baby smiles happily.

"That's Kanna-kun. He's so thoughtful. I hope he grows up to be like Uncle Haru."

He pats her head. "He will, just like you will be like your mother." She nods in agreement.

* * *

Almost ten years later

Kazuki Touma at the age of seventeen transferred to Cross Academy resentful, yet glad at the same time. Resentful, because she has to put up with name-calling by both species. Though, her father pointed out this invitation as a request from a good childhood friend, which is the only reason that she's looking forward to. Taiki Touma, her father, sent a permission forum three days ago to the chairman. It says to have Kaname's consent before she could do anything further. As expected, a letter came two days later from a messenger, stating by Kaname she's accepted with her uniform in a package and when she can start. For some odd reason, there's a strange mini box with a white ribbon. Inside was a brown cube. She shrugged it off and left it on her desk.

Now today's the day. All packed and prepared, both of them decided they are riding in the same limo during dusk. She fidgets by playing with her white skirt. "Nervous?" He asks as he pats her lap. "A little," she replied as she smoothed it out, "it has been too long, father." Understanding her statement, he sighed. "It is for the best, dear. You may have disadvantages, but I know you'll overcome them." The ride comes into a full stop in front of stairs that lead to the school. She hugs him. "I'll miss you." He returns it with a squeeze. "I'll miss you, too, Sweetie." He pulls away and steps out of the car. She follows him in suit from her side. The driver pressed a button to open the trunk.

"Remember what I have taught you, Kazuki." She nodded.

"I'll be fine."

He pulls out two luggages and her carry on from the trunk. She grabs her carry on backpack and one of her luggage while her father carries the other.

* * *

Her father knocks on the door. Both of them could hear a faint voice called, "Come in."

Two men waited for her arrival. She and her father knew Kaname is still considered as 'young'. "It is good to see you, Taiki-dono." Her father nods in acknowledgement. "It's nice to see you're doing well."

The dark-haired Pureblood turns to face her. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Zuki-chan." She blushes from her pet name when they were children then nods timidly in return. "It is good to see you, Kaname." He beckons her to follow him. "Come, everyone is in class right now."

She looks down at the luggage that's in her hand and hesitates. The Chairman notices this, and speaks up, "Your father could deliver them to your room for you." She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "It is fine. Have a great year." He nuzzles her head. Her muscles relaxed as she drops the luggage. "I will father."

She turns her head to see her friend standing in the doorway with the door ajar. She follows after him.

Something caught her attention and stopped. "Who is that?" He stops as well to see his childhood friend looking at the male prefect through the window then returns back to the hallway. "That's Zero Kiryuu." Her eyes widen as she recognizes the surname. "Wait, you mean the vampire hunter clan?" She tilts so she could peer into his face. He nodded. She turns her head back to the boy.

"Before you proceed anything foolish, nobles here will defend me regardless if I wanted it or not." She pouted, still not meeting his gaze. "So I have to address you formally as well." He shook his head gently, but he knew she couldn't see it. "It is your choice, Kazuki." She beams happily. "'Kaname' it is then." He smiles softly. "You never change." She blinks in surprise. "I... did not know." "Of course not." He notices his childhood friend is distracted. "Looks like I kept you long enough." She whirls her head around to face him. "B-but..." He pats her on the head. "Who was the one said you like to explore to the ends of this world?" They shared a mental agreement who he's talking about. "Thank you so much, Kaname." "Anytime."

* * *

**Kazuki (M)-Radiant Hope, One Tree, etc. In my case, I wrote it as "ka" meaning flower and "zuki" which is the moon. Direct translation would be flower moon.**

**Taiki (M)-Big tree, Large Radiance. I had the surname thought out while reading Vampire Knight. Kazuki was the next one and I wanted the father similar to hers.**

**Hiromi (F)-Broadminded Beauty. Her name is appropriate once the story advances**


End file.
